


Two for joy

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Dimension Travel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when world surprised you the moment you opened your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Again, please comment on any mistakes(still learning). Also, this thing comes from one of the darker day when I wished I was somewhere else. Escaping to a different dimension seemed like a good resolution.
> 
> Enjoy xx

She woke up, disoriented. Her head hurt as it sometimes did when she had a lot of school work or stayed up all night watching TV shows and then, her heart leaping from joy caused by all the new ships she saw, read some rather long fanfiction 'till her eyes shedded silent tired tears and her brain was screaming at her to go to sleep. But last night, knowning she had to get up early, she had gone to bed before eleven, her head shouldn't be splitting to halves. 

She took a look around. And gasped.

This certainly wasn't her room. And, after checking, she realised she wasn't even wearing her clothes. Panic started to rise inside her stomach and her breath quickened. Is it amnesia? Could it be that she hit her head and didn't remember? Or had she simply forgotten something important? _Oh, come on girl, breate. And calm down. What have you taught yourself?_

She breathed. Then looked once more.

The room had a look as if it hadn't been in use for a long time and then someone in hurry supplied the most basic things. The walls were bare, greyish white, interrupted only by two doors - _hall and bathroom_ , her brain graciously suggested - and one rather dusty window. The floor, made of wooden panels, looked older than her mom, but was recently sweeped clean. A chest of drawers, on which a stack of books lied, a wardrobe and of course the bed she was lying in. The bedspread was clean, but smelled as if it had been hidden away in a room with no supply of fresh air.

She felt as if there was no fresh air in this room either.

Don't panic, you hear me, don't you dare panic. So you're in a room you don't recognize, wear clothes you don't recognize and there's a boy you don't rec-

She froze. In the quick swirl of upset thoughts she hadn't notice that somebody entered the room. She quickly looked him over - quite tall, lean but not all muscle, dark hair, glasses, dressed all in black-

Hang on now.

Is this Simon Lewis?

Blinking several times to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her - _you see what you want to see_ and all that - and since the boy hadn't disappered she had to admit he was, very probably, real. But if Simon Lewis was real, that either meant that human beings finally understood that bringing fictional characters to life was necessary for future generations, or she became fictional too. And since she thought the first very unlikely, the other opinion must be the right one. Um. You never know if you don't ask, isn't that what they always say?

"Am I still sleeping?" Well, not the kind of thing she meant to actually let out of her mouth, but okay. She spoke. (Croaked, more like, but who cares?)

The corner of the dark-haired boy's mouth twitched. "If you are then I'm too and that's not possible because I don't sleep well enough to dream anywhere else but my bed. And since you're lying in it, I guess we are both awake."

Well, that was a bit too complicated for her sleep-mudded brain to process, but he seemed like a logic and think-it-through guy, so she believed him. Although that meant... whatever that meant.

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking questions? It's not me who has sneeked their way into someone else's living area, is it?" His eyebrows were up. And he sounded logical again. Then he smiled. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours first."

She rolled her eyes. Where are we, fourth grade? I'll show mine if you show yours? 

"I'm Christine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Christine. My name is Simon." Her breath hitched. Coincidence? I think not. 

"Simon what?" The words bursted out of her mouth before she could think the question through.

"Excuse me?"

"Simon, yes, nice to meet you too." She wasn't raised by wolves, now, was she? She had some manners. "Would you mind telling me your surname?"

His face twisted up in confusion. "It's Lewis. Whyever you need to know that."

Suddenly, she had a very good idea of what a heart attack felt like. She must've blacked out for a second or two, because the next thing she knew was the boy - fricking fracking _Simon Lewis_ \- was standing in front of her, his hand on her shoulder. 

And God, he was real, she could feel the warmth seeping through the cotton of the shirt that wasn't hers, and his breath tickled her face, and a hallucination wouldn't be able to do that, right? Simon Lewis, a breating, thinking, physically touchable person, was _standing in front of her_. 

"Hey, you all right? You went kinda pale." His voice sounded concerned. "Do you need to lie back down?"

"That probably won't be necessary." She whispered faintly, her vision swimming a little. "You listen now, and listen carefully, okay? I need to ask you a few questions, all right?"

Although surprised and very much confused, Simon nodded. Maybe because he was afraid that she would die on him. People never obeyed so quickly when she demanded something.

She breathed out slowly.

"Right, I'll ask and I want a straight answer from you, okay? Yes and no will do perfectly."

He nodded once more.

"It's 2015?"

"Yes."

"Are we in New York?"

"Yep." Although his tone didn't change, his face betrayed his thoughts - he was clearly wondering whether she was in her right mind or not.

"This place is the Institute? Shadowhunters run it?" She could hear her heartbeat rocketing up in expectation.

"Of course. What exactly is your point?" 

"Oh God." She let her head fall into her hands, feeling fear and also exitement bubbling up her throat. She will squeak, proper fangirl-squeak, if she doesn't guard herself. "You are sure? Like, one billion percent sure, and you haven't been high in the past week or so, or drunk or something, your head is perfectly clear as you're saying this?"

"Yes and no and no and yes. You sure _you_ aren't on something, though?"

"Yeah." Did Fairy Godmother leave her tiny cute place in the middle of enchanted woods to make her fantasies come true? Because it certainly seemed like it.

This. This was the best surprise she had had in a really long time.


End file.
